It's a very, very Mad world
by Depperanium
Summary: What if Amy had shown up just that little bit earlier, before Shooter had completely taken over? What if Shooter only temporarily took over again? What did we miss out on when we didn't see his transformation into Shooter? Please R&R :


**This is my interpretation of what may have happened if Amy arrived at Mort's earlier at the end and what happened in the time we didn't see him when he went insane. And also some other what ifs of which you shall find out in the next chapter or so, if some reviews are left :) **

"You don't exist"

"Oh I exist Mr Rainey. I exist because...you made me"

This brought back memories for Mort. It took him back to the day where he first discovered shooters hat. He and Amy were at a garage sale when he discovered it and put it on his head and mimicked a dairy farmer from Mississippi. It was that very day when he created Shooter and set up a whole new character which now, came to life for only him to see. And now, that very character was becoming a part of him. Literally. It was him in that character that did those things. He burnt down his and Amy's house. He killed his very own dog. He _murdered _two people. It was all him being Shooter, his alter ego.

"Doin a bit of remeniscin here are we" Came shooters voice, making him jump. "We got everythin all cleared up around here"?

This was all too much. He couldn't be that insane could he? He wouldn't do that! He couldn't do that! NO! He wasn't insane! NO! He couldn't be insane!

"NO...no it's appearing to be quite foggy" Mort replied, dropping to his knees. He was starting to sweat all over his face and hands.

"What bit of this could possibly be foggy Mr Rainey I just don't see what's so confusin about this. I just told yeh how I exist. You know how them things happened".

"I _don't_... believe you" Mort said loudly. His voice shaking and breaths coming in between words unexpectedly as he dug his fingers into his legs as he was kneeling.

"You know why I came here"-

"I don't believe you I don't believe you" Mort started muttering, rocking backward and fourth slightly.

"I asked you to do somethin for me"-

I dont believe you I dont believe you I dont BELIEVE YOU. I DONT...FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. NO. NO. NO! NO!" He now screamed violently, grabbing his hair tightly in both hands and scrunching as hard as he could.

"I just had one simple request for you Mr Rainey"-

"NO!" He screamed again bringing himself to his feet quickly and running full speed to the wall. This was it. He had reached boiling point. "SHUTUP!" He bellowed, smashing himself right into the wall causing a nearby picture to come crashing to the floor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, grabbing the smashed glass from the picture and pelting it on the direction Shooter was standing but it of course, did not hit him. It just went flying into the other wall and smashing into even smaller pieces. The shattered pieces of glass had cut him all over his hands, causing them to be red with blood. But he didn't care. He was losing his sanity now, and fast.

...

"Ted, Im going up there to get him to sign the papers...I've had enough of this. I just want it all to be over". Explained Amy as she was gathering her coat and handbag.

"Im going with you" He stated straight after, getting up from his office chair and following her around the house as she gathered her things.

"I really think I should go alone Ted ok. Just the sight of you will send him crazy...if you're worried about me going there alone, don't be. Id be in more danger if you showed up...I've been married to the guy for ten years, I know how to talk to him". She flashed him a small smile but he still didn't look convinced.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok"? She planted a fast kiss on his lips, straightening his shirt collar and moved around him to the door.

"Call me when you're there" Ted said quickly before she left. She just paused in the doorway, and sighed. "Alright I'll call you ok"?

"Ok"

"Ok"

Amy walked out to the car shaking her head with a smile and got in and started it and backed out of the driveway and was on her way.

Ted just watched the car drive off till it was out of sight and returned inside with an unsatisfied expression on his face, grumbling to himself.

...

"Don't talk to me justdon't talkto me" Mort whispered as he scrunched himself up into a ball under his writing desk, facing the wall. The blood on his hands was now drying a coat of dark red crust over them.

Shooter had seemingly disappeared for the time being, leaving Mort to his mutterings, in a heap. A complete mess. His head was leaning against the wall as he was muttering into it in between random tears slipping out of his eyes every now and then. He just continued muttering "Leave me alone, don't talk to me, I didn't kill anyone, shutup shutup, SHUTUP, FUCK you, go away go away, Im not insane Im perfectly fine, Im not insane Im perfectly fine, leave me alone, ALONE"!

He muttered this until his words became tongue tied because of the amount of times he had muttered these ravings and also because he was losing control and breaking in between to have a short sob, and let a tear come down his cheek before he screamed with anger again and quickly wiped any tears off his cheeks fiercely.

About forty minutes later, he still hadn't moved from his spot under the writing desk as when heard somebody's feet walking to the front door. He froze completely when he heard them knock. The knock was softer and slower. It didn't sound like shooters rough, fast and demanding rap. But he didn't want to budge. His body physically wouldn't move from his spot of hiding.

"Mort" He heard a voice. A woman's voice.

"Mort, you home"?

He opened his mouth to respond but decided not to.

"Hello"?

"Y yeah" he finally mumbled out shakily.

"Oh, you're here. Look Mort, I know this has been a bit of a struggle lately with the papers and all".

It was Amy. He leaned his forehead against the wall again, making a light thud.

"Where are you? You upstairs"?

"Mmhmm" He squeaked.

"Ok. Well I just came here to end all this nonsense you know". She started up the wooden stairs.

"I know how much you hate talking about the divorce papers, and I do too so how about we just end it all once and for all so we can move-" She paused for a moment when she reached the top of the stairs and spotted him under his desk. "On. Mort... what are you doing under there"??

He said nothing.

"M Mort? Everything ok"?

He took in a loud gasp of breath of which Amy mistook as crying.

"Hey, what's going on"? She crouched down, reaching out for his shoulder but quickly withdrew her hand when he screamed NO! as soon as her hand made contact.

"Mort, why are you doing this? Why are you under the table? Tell me what's going on".

"That's just it". He breathed. "I don't know what's going on". He grabbed his hair again like he did before, scrunching it tightly and muttering "I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know what's going on"!

Amy's expression was mixed with confusion and sympathy as she reached out for his shoulder again and this time was able to leave her hand there as she tried to comfort him.

"Mort it's being all by yourself out here". She said softly. "You need to find a new place and move on. You need to _find_ someone".

"What if I don't _want _ to find anyone"? He questioned deeply, turning around now, on his knees facing her from under the desk.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out for a moment. "Well... I think you need to get out of this house. You're all alone out here Mort. She took her hand off his shoulder and observed her nails.

"What if I want to be alone Amy. I don't need your advice ok" he spoke with annoyance. "Im perfectly fine by myself". He moved out from under the desk motioning her to move out of the way with his hand and he wriggled out on his knees and got to his feet. And then, out of nowhere, was shooter right in front of him standing at the top of the stairs behind Amy. His face quickly turned pale as he began to panic again.

Amy instinctively looked behind her and back at Mort.

"Mort"?

"No! Go AWAY! NO NO NO NO" He began to scream, pulling at his face, his hair and shaking his head.

Shooter just stared at him, driving him more insane by the minute.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw Mort's strange behavior as she cautiously moved toward him, holding out her hand.

"M Mort, what's going on? Tell me".

He just grabbed his hair even tighter, letting out little whimpers, screams, sobs, grunts and other noises as he slowly paced up and down, then in circles the whole time whispering "no no no no no no"

"Jesus Mort.'' Amy said with concern as she moved forward to him, putting her other hand on his arm. "What's gotten into you lately"?

His breathing got even faster, as he let out gasps as he was struggling to breathe.

Amy hesitantly moved closer and pulled him into a very light hug, placing her right hand on the back of his neck, stroking his hair softly while her chin sat on his shoulder, a confused expression still on her face.

Mort eventually, hesitantly hugged back, shakily placing his arms around her shoulders and moving his face into the back of her neck and into her hair as his fingers dug into her back. And there they stood in this embrace, Mort still letting out mutterings as Amy stroked his hair and tried to calm him down as he shook.

Shooter was still behind Amy, staring right into Mort's eyes as he tried to fight him out of his mind, digging his fingers into Amy's back slightly harder than normal.

"Go..._away"! _ Mort breathed in a shaky, desperate tone just by Amy's ear causing her to immediately think he was speaking to her. "Mort"? Her grip then loosened and attempted to pull away from him but his grip only tightened. "N no" He stuttered quickly to her. "No".

"Mort? What is wrong with you"?

"I WASN'T...talking to you" He mumbled...lucky to get it all out in a half clear sentence.

"What? Mort what do you mean you weren't talking to me?? There's nobody else here...Mort"?

"NO...FUCK YOU...GO _AWAY"!! _He bellowed, shaking his head from side to side, shutting his eyes tightly as he continued to hold on to Amy. Shooter was trying to get inside of him, control him. But he wouldn't let it happen, he just wouldn't!

His shouts and curses continued, as Amy kept thinking he was talking to her and trying to pull away but his grip remained strong, hugging her with all his might..as if the tighter he hugged her, the more Shooter would continue to just disappear. But he could still feel him there...he had his eyes shut very tightly...so tightly that tears began appear at the corners from the pressure. "We're one Mr Rainey" He heard Shooter whisper into his ear. He even felt the breath on his ear...it was as if he was really there, a real person like he thought he was before. But Amy heard nothing except Mort...shouting curses and screaming.

"SHOOTER!! FUCK YOU SHOOTER! FUCK YOU...LEAVE ME _ALONE"!_

_"_MORT"! Amy's voice raised because of how loud he was. "Mort! What is going on? What are you saying"?

She heard no reply...only the sound of him making noises in the back of his throat, and feeling him shaking and still hanging on to her tightly. His fingers would every now and then stick in to her back even harder.

"Mort? Mort come on...it's okay...god...I'm so sorry. Im so sorry you've had to go through all of this. I am so sorry you had to discover what you did...If I could turn back time Mort...I would be better...this wouldn't have happened. _Jesus..._If it weren't for me...darned me...we could still be living together...our lives could be normal...we could be _us"._

Morts whole body slightly twitched as he heard the last word 'us'.

"I'm...sosorryAmy...he mumbled out...almost a whisper...as he breathed out on her neck...trying to get words together, and not believing he was actually saying such things. "We used...to be toge-ther...I loved- love...you...no...we used to be together...our house...us"

"Yes Mort..we did" Amy replied, rubbing his back...confused why he was saying all of this...and also wondering why he was talking in such a way and so unclear. It was more like ravings of a mad man that were coming from his mouth. That was what it sounded like. His voice was shaky, very quiet. Almost breaths. He then, slowly lowered lis lips to the back of her neck, shakily just pressing his lips to the skin for a moment before putting his head back to it's place over her shoulder.

"God...things have been s so strange" He quietly muttered, followed with a light breath of laughter. "_So _strange. I don't know why...I don't know...Something's come over me...I don't know why Amy...it's killing me...it's just killing me". A sob escaped him by accident as he made small noises in his throat in attempt to keep it in.

Amy's face was full of concern as she listened to him intently, rubbing his back, trying to soothe his obvious pain.

"Things...could be different..." She whispered, before she realised what she had just let escape from her mouth. "We could-be different. Maybe not so soon but in time...things could heal...we could be back to normal I-"

Mort was completely still and not shaking anymore as he heard her saying this. His eyes were now wide, his breaths very small as he waited for her to finish her sentence she so quickly paused in.

"You..._what" _ He breathed.

"I...I don't know what I wanted...I still love you...so much Mort...so much. I don't know if I want Ted or not...he was so good to me". Mort shuddered. "He understands me...he-. But I care for you still. I feel there is still something there that I just let go of so fast. Like I shouldn't have made that choice. I feel there is still something there...something small...worth some hope".

Mort just let out a long breath.

"There is" He finally muttered quietly. "There is...the-re is. There is." He continued to whisper these two words, over and over again as he pulled his face out of her neck and drew back just enough to look at her. They were both staring right into each other's eyes now as if they were exchanging so many words in this one look, deep into each others orbs...boring into each other. Before Amy knew what she was doing, she slowly moved her face closer to his until there was merely a centimeter between their lips.

He could feel her breath, he could feel the warmth and closeness of her lips occasionally just brushing his because of her body slightly moving every now and then. He hadn't felt her near him like his for quite some time now. Memories came back to him...one by one...when they first met...their first date...how nervous they both were. Pictures...endless pictures appeared in his mind. They kept coming and coming and coming and stopped suddenly as Amy moved her mouth closer so their lips were now touching. At that contact, both of their lips began moving, softly pressing together.

Mort fluttered his eyes shut at the kiss he would never have imagined getting. He was still only half with everything...his mind was still racing...half panicking. But he calmed sown significantly as he felt their lips softly join. Their kiss was so soft, barely a kiss...and as it continued, his mind began to leave him.

Amy could not believe she was kissing her ex husband. It was the last thing she expected. But something about it felt so right..something that had been wrongly abandoned. It felt like going home. She lifted one of her hands to touch his face tenderly, running up beside his ear, creeping her fingers into the start of his ruffled hair. She noticed his kiss began to weaken...weaken alot. His lips were now barely moving, merely twitching as his breath came out in random little bits.

"Mort"? She whispered against his lips.

She heard his breath catch in his throat for a minute as his lip slightly twitched against hers again. He began to droop a little, as if he was going to fall over. His arms that were around her began to fall loose...still hanging around her but with no hold.

Amy's eyes flew open as she felt his weight on her increasing...his body was starting to fully lean on hers.

"Mort"?! She questioned with a worried tone, going to look into his eyes but discovering they were still closed. His eye lids made a little twitch at her voice.

"Mort, what's happening" She said quickly. "Mort"?! She was lightly shaking him. His hands then began to creep around from her back to her front, creeping up to her throat. He then placed his hands around her small neck in the position to strangle her. Slightly worried, but not thinking he would do anything to her, She said his name again, but he completely ignored it. His lips were still slightly touching hers as his fingers began to dig in and his hands began to squeeze.

**There's the first chapter :) Please people, any creature, human or beast, all creatures great and small, please, tell me what you think. I wish to know your thoughts and any constructive criticism and of course, if you liked it :) So...reviews please, and there shall be more ;) Over and out.**


End file.
